This invention relates to a urinal, specifically a urinal which primarily would be used by a seated or standing individual while urinating and which is essentially self-supporting, or standing, and not needing to be held.
______________________________________ Related U. S. Patent Documents ______________________________________ 3,964,111 6/76 Packer 4,091,476 5/78 DeBurgh 4,769,858 9/88 Gamm 5,010,599 3/91 Nilssom 5,038,606 8/91 Geschwender 5,091,998 3/92 Witzke ______________________________________